


Ecstasy is the right name for it

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate agrees to get high and let Brad fuck him in his uninhibited state.  Written for the <a href="http://combat-jack.livejournal.com/27634.html?thread=912114#t912114">Anon Kink Meme</a> at combat-jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy is the right name for it

**Author's Note:**

> Based on fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_.

“Seriously, brah. Fuck the Marines and their rules, dude. You and your boy have to try this.” 

Brad had been surfing with Dobey for years, since Dobey was a kid. He was still a kid, in fact, and he had just put two tabs of Ecstasy in Brad’s palm. Brad couldn’t figure why he’d even let this conversation get this far; why he’d let Dobey actually hand him illegal drugs. 

Brad was curious and analytical by nature, and he looked up info on a lot of things including drugs. He had imagined what they would feel like and had immediately eliminated any possibility that he’d ever try them. The nervous, twitchy feeling that came with uppers? No. Sitting like a lump after taking downers? No. Hallucinations? No. None of those things were Brad’s cup of caffeine-free tea. 

But, Ecstasy... Brad had read about E. It was pretty much the only drug that Brad would ever even consider taking. No long term effects from infrequent usage. Low risk of overdose. Feeling that all was right with the world. Sounded perfect for a Marine who’d seen combat. If he wasn’t regularly drug tested on the job, he might even consider trying one of the pills currently in his palm.

“Brah, seriously. It’ll change everything for you,” Dobey said. “Peace, love, and happiness and all that shit. If your boy is all introspective and ninja quiet like you, you’ll probably learn something when he starts spewing his feelings all over when you drop. Plus, I’m pretty sure that some shrinks use it to treat PTSD so it’s totally legit.”

“Yeah,” Brad said. “Thanks.” He didn’t know why he took the pills from Dobey. 

 ****

Later, Brad absently stirred the pasta sauce on the stove. He kept hearing Dobey’s words: “fuck the Marines, dude” and “he’ll spew his feelings on you.” It wasn’t an option for Brad to take E, but now that Nate was out of the service, he could take it. 

Hypothetically.

 ****

Nate’s car pulled into the driveway at the usual time. He unloaded his bag onto the dining room chair. Embracing Brad from behind, he asked what was for dinner.

Brad turned and looked at Nate. “About that...”

 ****

Over their emptied dinner plates, Nate said, “Let me get this straight. You would like it if I did Ecstasy while we fuck.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re going to be sober.”

“Yes.”

“And a kid on the beach gave you this stuff.”

“Affirmative. I trust him.”

Nate narrowed his eyes like he was going to get some more information from Brad’s face if he just squinted. 

“Where is all of this coming from?”

“It’s not coming from anywhere. Dobey just pulled these pills out of his bag after we got out of the water this morning,” Brad said.

“You didn’t say something...”

“I did not ask him to bring me drugs, Nate.”

“I don’t imagine you did, but... Listen, I went to college. I’ve heard about what this stuff does.”

Brad raised an eyebrow. “So...?”

Nate sighed and smiled a bit. “You’re going to let me have all the fun?”

“Is that what you think is going on here?” Brad returned the smile. “I’m pretty sure if I get to fuck you that I’ll be having at least a little bit of fun.”

“Hm. I am not at all sure that is what is going on here,” Nate said, swallowing one of the tabs.

 ****

Nate took a shower while he waited for the E to kick in. “Nothing yet,” he called out to Brad.

“It’s only been 10 minutes. Be patient.”

Nate jokingly pressed his ass against the shower door. “Are you being patient? This was your idea.”

“Just finish up,” Brad said, smiling. He was feeling quite impatient, actually. Brad was really, really curious about how this was going to play out. Brad knew a lot about Nate, probably more than anyone did, but he always wanted more. No one but Nate really knew how greedy Brad was. Brad smiled again. 

He was waiting with a towel when Nate emerged from the shower a few minutes later. Brad had put it in the dryer for a few minutes. Nate practically purred when Brad wrapped the warm towel around him. 

He sighed, “That feels really good.” 

Nate shifted his shoulders a bit, letting the loops of the fabric run along the skin of his back. Brad pulled him into an embrace, using his thumb to wipe a few drops of water off of Nate’s cheek. Nate closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

“Are you ready?”

“So ready,” Nate replied. He spoke with his lips brushing Brad’s cheek. He felt an urge to keep moving his lips, even after the words were spoken, because it felt so good.

Nate was barely aware of the slow crescendo of the drug, but slow, post-shower kissing wasn’t enough for him. He licked at Brad’s lips until they parted. Nate slipped his tongue across Brad’s. Nate was gentle for a moment, but it didn’t last. He was suddenly ravenous for everything Brad. His hand was firm at the back of Brad’s neck, forcing their mouths together hard. He dropped the towel to the floor and rubbed against Brad’s denim-covered groin.

Nate gasped for breath. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” He gently pushed Brad toward the bed, unfastening Brad’s belt and unzipping his jeans. 

“No, I’m fairly certain you’ve never said that about me.”

“I should tell you that more often. I should tell you everything more often. Like, you have the best eyes. Do you think other people notice when we talk silently like that? Because most of the time I’m trying to tell you that I want your cock in my mouth, and probably it’s best if they don’t know that.” 

Nate pulled off Brad’s shirt and ran his hands up and down Brad’s chest. “Did you know that I’m jealous of how tan you get? I’m forever going to be pasty white. Maybe that’s ok because when we’re naked and pressed together it makes a nice contrast.”

Nate actually wiggled his ass. Brad was wondering if this was going to get to be too much. 

“Mmmm, I love it when we’re like that. Naked and pressed together. Let’s do that now. You really should wear some Speedos when you go to the beach so that you get one of those tan lines...” He pushed Brad’s pants to the floor, dipping low to mouth Brad’s cock through his shorts for a moment before he stood again and pushed Brad’s underwear down too.

Brad captured Nate’s mouth with his own, finally silencing him. He pulled Nate down on top of him on the bed, smiling through their kiss at how Nate was babbling. Nate was usually economical with his words so this was obviously the E talking. Brad was getting a look into the quiet bits of Nate’s brain, at the opinions that he never articulated. Brad almost laughed even though he felt weirdly guilty, just a little bit, for hearing every thought going through Nate’s head. Mostly, though, Dobey had been right. This was good.

“Jesus, Brad, you feel fucking fantastic. Just let me...” Nate started rubbing himself all over Brad’s body. He slid his legs along Brad’s and his hands along Brad’s arms. He rubbed their prickly cheeks together and moaned at the raspy sting. Nate nipped at the skin of Brad’s chest and ran his tongue over Brad’s nipples, worshiping the feeling of them firm in his mouth. He dragged saliva from his wet mouth and reached between them. Nate grabbed both of their cocks in his hand, frotting them together and gasping at the hot slip of them together.

“I want to be everywhere at once. Inside you...” Nate slid all the way up until he was straddling Brad’s shoulders. 

“Lick it,” Nate ordered. His voice was commanding. His cock was right in Brad’s face, red and leaking. 

“Yes, Sir,” Brad replied with a smirk. He loved sucking Nate’s cock, the way Nate would get a little out of control every time. Brad knew this time was going to be more intense. Nate seemed to be verging on wildness already and the E couldn’t have peaked yet. Brad sat up against the headboard, getting a better angle to take Nate’s cock in his mouth. He moved slowly, dragging his tongue up the underside of Nate’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head and tasting Nate’s precum. Nate looked down, sucking air through his teeth with pleasure, and drank in the sight of Brad’s saliva making a string between the head of his cock and Brad’s lips. 

“So beautiful,” Nate whispered. “You are so goddamn perfect, Colbert. How did I even live for 25 years without you sucking my cock? Can I just do this to you forever?” Nate ran his fingers across Brad’s scalp and rested his hands behind Brad’s ears. “Hold still. I want to fuck every inch of you, Brad. Fuck. Tap out if it’s too much.”

Here came the intensity... Nate knelt on one knee with the opposite foot planted next to Brad’s side. He swung his hips slowly at first, sliding into Brad’s waiting and eager mouth. Brad relaxed his mouth and let Nate fuck him. Nate’s pace quickly increased until he was bottoming out in Brad’s throat. Nate gripped the headboard of the bed with one hand and kept the other on the back of Brad’s neck. Saliva was running down from Brad’s mouth, transferring to Nate’s balls every time they slapped against Brad’s chin. Brad timed his breaths as well as he could, but they still came in wet gasps. The muscles in Nate’s ass flexed hard; Brad felt them under his hands. He stroked a fingertip against Nate’s hole.

“Unhhhhh, your mouth. I love it, everything about it.” Nate’s pace slowed, becoming more of a caressing sweep of his hips. “Wait, wait...shit, just wait.” Nate pulled out of Brad’s debauched mouth and dove for the side table. Brad wiped his chin on the back of his hand. 

“This, this, this,” Nate was muttering, kneeling with his face close to the drawer and his ass high in the air. He slathered lube all over one of the bigger plugs and looked at Brad with an all-consuming need. “Put this in my ass and then suck my cock.” He sounded like the LT again.

Brad smiled and followed Nate’s request in his own way. He threw Nate onto his back and pushed his knees up high. “Ready?”

“Fuck yes. Brad, fuck yes. Fill my ass.” Nate’s eyes were shiny with emotion.

“ _You_ are the fucking beautiful one,” Brad said quietly and pressed the plug against Nate’s asshole. He teased Nate with just the tip of the taper.

“More,” Nate begged.

“How does it feel?”

“It feels like it isn’t goddamn enough!”

“Describe it to me and then I’ll give you as much as you want,” Brad said. 

“It feels like... like... when I was fucking your mouth, it felt like my whole pelvis... from my knees to my chest... it was all radiating heat. Like every inch of me could feel the nerve endings in my dick.”

Brad fucked Nate’s ass a little deeper with the plug. “And now?”

“Fuck, Brad, please. This is the most beautiful torture in the world. It’s like bathing in sex,” Nate gasped. “The plug... it feels smooth. Like a color. Off-white maybe. Like vanilla ice cream? But not like that. The push of it when you’re teasing me... I know what you’re doing, Colbert, and I fucking love it. If you stop I will throttle you... when you’re teasing me, it feels like the plug is fucking all the way up to the back of my throat. It feels like when you finally push it all the way in that I’ll explode from being so full, but it’ll really be from happiness. I don’t even care if that sounds ridiculous because it’s the truth.”

Brad bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He loved every word Nate was saying, but if Brad was one to blush he’d be doing it now. All of this overblown, poetic shit felt like reading Nate’s diary: Brad knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t put the book down once he started. Brad seated the plug in Nate’s ass. Nate moaned deeply, gratefully, and grasped for Brad, running his fingers through Brad’s short hair again. Nate exhaled a “ffff” sound.

“Tell me what it feels like while I suck your cock.”

“Whatever you want, Brad. I’ll give you everything you want. I promise I will give you more after today. I want to give you the things you don’t even know that you want. I should because you deserve it. Anything you want, because this is more than just fucking, more than just sex for me. Do you know that?”

Nate on Ecstasy was like Nate on truth serum and Brad’s cock throbbed with the words he was hearing. His cheeks may have even been warm. He teased just the head of Nate’s cock with the firm tip of his tongue, tracing the tip. 

“Ok. Ok. Everything is just _more_ on E, isn’t it? Ok,” Nate panted. He was trying to push Brad’s mouth deeper, but Brad kept teasing just the tip of Nate’s dick. “Everything you’re doing is made out of emotions. All of the things on the inside are on the outside now, along my skin.”

Brad slowly took more of Nate’s cock into his mouth. Nate pulled at Brad’s shoulders and tried to lift his hips to make Brad go deeper.

“More. Please more,” Nate begged. Brad never had seen Nate like this before. So unhinged and desperate to feel everything at once. He began sucking him off in earnest, relishing every one of Nate’s moans and each one of the sweet, random things that Nate was saying as his orgasm approached. Brad felt Nate’s balls rise and his abs tense in that tell-tale way.

“Brad! Oh, god, yes! I love this, Brad. I love _you_ , Brad. Fuck yes, yes, yes. I _do_ love you. Coming!”

Brad swallowed Nate’s cock and every drop of his orgasm. His own cock was hard with the taste and Nate just said he loved him. Brad was stunned at how accurate Dobey’s prediction of E being a game changer had been. Brad had never said those words out loud, but he’d thought them and he’d definitely wanted to hear them from Nate. He hoped it wasn’t just the E.

Nate usually wanted a minute or two after he came to just breathe and slow his heartrate, but this time he jumped up, excited to get Brad off too.

“Your cock instead,” Nate panted as he slid the plug out. “I want it to be you in me.”

“Outstanding suggestion,” Brad said, laying down on the bed. 

Nate’s skin was shining with sweat as he crouched over Brad. “I love everything about fucking you.” Nate reached back and aligned the tip of Brad’s cock. He lowered himself slowly, growling gutturally when the head passed the rings of muscle in his ass. “Your cock is perfect. Everything about you is so perfect. Why are you so perfect? How did I get you?”

In Nate’s eyes, Brad saw sincerity. They were glistening with emotion. Brad grabbed Nate, looping his arms around Nate’s back, and rolled them over.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Brad said. “I want to fuck you. I want to show you...”

“Shhh,” Nate said, putting his fingers over Brad’s lips. “Fuck me however you want. You can’t hurt me. This humming feeling is like armor.”

Brad rested most of his weight right on Nate and rocked his hips smoothly. He nuzzled Nate’s neck. He pinned Nate’s hands to the bed and threaded his fingers in Nate’s. 

“Nate,” Brad whispered. It was as close as he’d ever been to saying “I love you.” He’d wait for the real first time to be when Nate was sober, but sometime soon. Sometime after he was sure it wasn’t just the drug that made Nate say it. 

Nate was raising his hips ever so slightly with each thrust. “I want you deeper. Fuck, someone needs to invent a way for us to fuck each other at the same time. That would be so fucking good.”

Brad held Nate tighter and tried to fuck him deeper, maybe because he felt like he should give Nate what he wanted to alleviate that nagging feeling of guilt that was eating at him.

Nate rambled on. “I don’t even know how to say what I’m feeling. It’s like I want you to envelop me at the same time I’m enveloping you. A sphere, but one with no inside and no outside. Or the inside and the outside are synonymous. I don’t know.” Nate’s eyes were brimming. “I am just so happy you chose me, Brad, because you are easily the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Brad quieted Nate again, self-conscious at all of the complements, by kissing him. Their mouths played across each other. The soft brush of Nate’s lips across his was just what Brad wanted to feel. Nate squeezed his legs around Brad, pulling him deeper and deeper.

“Harder,” Nate begged. “Give more, Brad.”

Brad sat back on his knees and threw Nate’s calves up by his shoulders. “Harder,” he repeated Nate’s request. Brad thrust into Nate as fast and as hard as he could. He pressed his hands on Nate’s chest, resting his weight there and swinging his hips until their skin slapped together, loud and sharp. 

“Fuck yes, take everything, Brad.”

Nate’s cock was leaking again, leaving droplets on his stomach. Brad watched Nate’s dick bounce when Brad fucked into his ass. He looked up to Nate’s face and saw a tear slide down his cheek and a look of ecstasy on his face. 

Brad came then.

 ****

The next morning Brad found Nate in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He just stood watching Nate, wondering how much he remembered from last night.

“I meant every word,” Nate said, meeting Brad’s eyes in the mirror.


End file.
